


Gift Of A Friend

by HermioneRose



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneRose/pseuds/HermioneRose
Summary: When Flynn and Julie can't do their usual Saturday routine, Alex steps in and helps: Julie and Alex talk about certain things, and Julie gives Alex a one of a kind present.
Relationships: Alex and Julie friendship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 123





	Gift Of A Friend

"It's okay, Flynn: we can go another time. Have fun at your grandparents."

Julie ended the phone call, and she sighed.

She and Flynn had this tradition every Saturday where they'd get bubble tea, go shopping and talk, just the two of them.

But, Flynn was visiting her grandparents this weekend and won't be back until Sunday night.

"What's wrong?"

It almost never failed:

Julie jumped ten in the air, and dropped her cell-phone, turning around to find Alex standing behind her, wearing a frown.

Julie picked up her phone (with all the dropping she did, she was surprised that her phone's screen wasn't busted) before looking at Alex.

Either Alex had awesome hearing or his built-in Julie radar went off whenever she was sad.

"Oh. Flynn is visiting her grandparents this weekend and every Saturday we walk downtown, get a bubble tea, go shopping and talk: it's sort of our thing."

Suddenly, Alex's face lit up and he looked at her.

"What if I took Flynn's place just for today?"

She couldn't help but smile at his suggestion.

"Don't Reggie and Luke need you?" Julie asked, and Alex shook his head.

"Not at the moment. They won't mind that I'm gone for awhile."

Julie nodded and grabbed her purse before joining Alex at her bedroom door.

"Okay. Let's go."

After telling Ray that she was leaving and that she would be home before dinner, she and Alex head towards downtown.

Julie pulled out her phone from her pocket, tapped on her Spotify, and pressed shuffle and the first song that was playing was You Need To Calm Down, and she could hear Alex humming a few bars as they continued to walk.

Her and Flynn's routine was always the same, and she knew where she was going without even thinking about it:

Pearl's Finest Tea, and they found it by accident, and because they went into the shop so much that they became regulars and that the manager knew them by name.

As she and Alex entered, the bell above the door dinged, getting the attention of the manager, Minnie, who was working the counter.

"Hey! It's Julie! Why are you by yourself? Where's your partner in crime?"

Julie started to say she wasn't alone, but she stopped herself when she realized that Minnie couldn't see Alex unless they were preforming.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Alex smirk, and then she turned her attention to Minnie.

"Flynn's at her grandparents' house this weekend."

Minnie nodded and she put a cup on the counter, and she smiled.

"A Pink Rose Bud: on the house today."

Julie smiled.

"Thanks, Minnie."

Minnie nodded.

"You're welcome: come back again real soon!"

As they exited the bubble tea shop, Alex looked at her as Julie took a sip and sighed softly.

"Was Pink Rose Bud named after your mom?"

Julie nodded.

"Yeah: my mom was a regular at Pearl's when she was alive and Minnie named the drink after her death."

As they walked, the only sound was the music coming from Julie's phone (Smile by Meg Donnelly), and Alex looked at her.

"Did you know I used to date Luke?"

Julie's eyes widen and she stopped drinking her tea as she looked at him.

"No way!"

"Yeah: but, my parents thought he was the reason why I was gay. They thought he 'turned' me."

The more Julie learned about Alex's parents, the more she didn’t like them and what they did to Alex.

Alex noticed her expression, and he shook his head.

"But, I can see how Luke looks at you: he's totally in love with you."

Julie felt her face grow hot, but she knew she felt the same about him too.

Changing the subject, she turned to Alex.

"Tell me more stories about the band." she replied, and Alex smiled.

"We would watch movies every weekend: we'd go over to each other's houses and whoever the host was got to pick the movies, so it was always something different each time. Reggie would always choose horror movies, I would choose fantasy movies, Luke would choose comedy movies, and Bobby has a different movie each time we went over to his house."

Julie took a swig of her bubble tea as Alex continued.

"We lived pretty far from each other, so we used public transportation, and we loved exploring Los Angeles. We couldn't do too much, but it was still fun."

He paused for a moment, and then continued to talk.

"We also went to a book club: it was started by Luke's neighbor because he knew he ran away and wanted to keep him safe or keep an eye on him: maybe it was both. We all liked going."

Julie smiled.

She liked hearing stories about the band, and what kind of activities they did before they died.

They walked by a store, and in the store window front, were flags, and one of them that caught Julie's eye was the rainbow flag.

Julie stopped in her tracks and so did Alex, who wore a frown.

"What's wrong?" he asked, and Julie looked at him.

"I'm going into this store for something."

Alex looked at her, and nodded.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" he asked, and Julie shook her head.

"No. I'm only going be there a couple of minutes, and then I'll be right out."

As Julie went into the store, the man running the front desk smiled at her.

"Hello! Is there anything I can help you with?"

Julie walked up to the front desk, and she smiled too.

"Can I have two rainbow flags that you hang on the wall, please?" she asked, and the man nodded.

"Certainly."

He grabbed two flags from the store front window, and placed them on the counter.

"It'll be two dollars and fifty cents for both of them."

Julie paid for them and the man put them in a bag before handing it over to her.

"There you go: you have a good day."

Julie smiled.

"Thanks, and you too!"

She walked out of the store, and went over to Alex, who was sitting on a bench near the store that Julie went into.

She sat down next to him, and Alex looked at the bag.

"What's in the bag, Julie?"

The way he said it made Julie smile, and it made her think about Luke, who was obsessed with the box in her room and had said the same thing.

She shook her head and smiled at him.

"I got you something: hold out your hands and close your eyes."

Julie could tell that Alex was uncertain, and even a little anxious, but he did what she asked him to do, and she pulled out the two rainbow flags and placed them in his hands.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now."

Alex opened his eyes, and he grinned when he saw the pride flags.

"Thanks, Julie. This is nice."

Julie smiled.

"You're welcome: I got one for Willie too, so when you see him next time, you can give it to him."

Alex nodded.

"Yeah, I think he'll like it."

He got up and so did Julie, and he looked at her.

"I don't know how Luke, Reggie, and I got to be so lucky to have a friend like you."

Julie smiled at him.

"I'm lucky to have you guys as my friends too."

Alex smiled too, and hugged her, which Julie happily accepted.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the one-shot!


End file.
